


April 2017

by ArtisticVicu



Series: Monthly Prompt Writings [7]
Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Character Introduction, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Original Character(s), multiple stories, story idea drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23418799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisticVicu/pseuds/ArtisticVicu
Summary: Each chapter is a different story.Chapter 1:A drabble with an idea surrounding Beauty and the Beast.Chapter 2:An old run through of an oc introduction into Steven Universe.Chapter 3:They rounded what felt like the hundredth bookcase when they came across Rachel. She was tucked into a window seat, a book on her lap and the table in the area littered with all sorts of things. She glanced up upon their arrival. Her face lit up when she saw him and she quickly shoved the closest thing into the pages of the book. "Harry! What are you doing here?""I figured I'd make good use of your address since you gave it to me, how many years ago, now?"
Series: Monthly Prompt Writings [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684405





	1. Tale as old as time...

Xavier stared at the beast at the other end of the hall that he had been passing. He hadn't meant to catch its attention but it seemed as if it was a moot point. The beast's startling blue eyes were locked on him and, for the first time in his life, Xavier felt no fear for the situation that was most likely going to end in a painful death.  
  
The creature turned slowly before suddenly charging. It was on him in a second and the only thing he could get his shaking legs to do was back up. His back it the wall just as the beast's teeth sank into his shoulder. He let out a choked cry of pain before forcing himself to relax. The creature had only clamped down. There was no tearing, no continued mauling, and Xavier forced an eye open despite the pain he was in. As he pressed a hand into the fur on the creature's neck, he offered in a soft, low voice, "It's alright." He felt like a fool but that didn't stop him from trying to talk the creature down. "It's ok. I'm not here to harm you. I'll leave as soon as I can. But you have to let me go."  
  
The beast growled but Xavier felt the teeth leave his flesh. He rubbed a hand over the top of the creature's muzzle, offering an exhausted smile. He felt the tremor of surprise and anticipation beneath his hand but the creature didn't react much more than that, still watching him intently with those startling blue eyes. "Thank you," he urged past the black overtaking his vision. His already weak legs gave out from under him as he passed out. He wasn't sure why he didn't hit something hard as he completely succumbed to the exhaustion in his bones.  
  
To say that the past week for him had been hard was an understatement. Not only had he woken that first morning to his shoulder tended to and wrapped in clean bandages, he had come to discover that the snow storm had yet to let up. The day after he discovered the castle was enchanted. Two days after that, the stable roof collapsed due to snow collecting on the old roof, injuring his mare enough that she would not be able to pull the cart till the abrasion healed and his stallion had never had the temperament to be a cart horse to begin with meaning he was stuck there for an unknown amount of time. The two days that followed that he spent patching the roof in the bitter cold and occasional snow flurry enough that neither the horses nor his cart was damaged. And not even an hour ago he came to discover that the creature he had encountered his first being here was actually a prince under a curse that could no longer be broken.  
  
He sat staring at his meal, not sure how to process that last bit. The creature had left after their short interaction. How he had managed to get the creature to even speak to him had been incredible. At least, that's what the servants said. Supposedly it had been a year since the window for the curse to break had closed. The servants had thought they had been destined to be asleep forever but found they had awoken around three months later to a castle that looked more like ruins than an actual building and a prince that was no longer human; not one of the servants had seen him speak or behave like a human in the last nine months until just under an hour ago.  
  
Xavier felt sick but he wasn't sure he knew why.  
  
He pulled his hair up, the long locks just making him too hot. He had long since abandoned his shirt and glove, leaving his skin free to breathe as he worked. The large section of roof that had collapsed was only being repaired because it was over an area of the castle actually being used. He climbed the ladder to where a few of the servants were already working. They didn't make much progress on their own and Xavier only added so much, even after only 4 months of helping out. He really wished he was able to do more for them as he stepped up onto the roof, grinning at them. "Alright. Onto the next spot."  
  
There was a collective sound of confirmation and Xavier got to work. It only lasted about 15 minutes.  
  
He stepped on a rotting board without realizing it and the plank gave out from under him. He tipped sideways and, for that brief moment he was in limbo, he saw the horror on the tools before he was suddenly falling towards the ground. He expected to die but found instead that he was caught by none other than Adam. Shaking, he gripped the cursed prince's shirt, stuttering out, "N-n-nice catch."  
  
Adam's arms tightened around him. "I'm glad I was able to make it in time. I think it's time for a break."  
  
Xavier was carefully put onto his shaking legs and he nodded quickly. "Agreed."  
  
His scars slipped his mind till they were brought up a week later. Adam had placed one of his large hands over the majority of the burn scar hidden by his clothing and he shuddered, a part of him fearing this confrontation as another was startled that Adam even remembered where the scar was. But, unlike the disgust and rejection - or heavens forbid pity for scars over 10 years old - he had been expecting, Adam offered comfort and sympathy, letting Xavier talk it all out before asking questions. It removed a weight from Xavier's shoulders he had not realized had been there. He found himself finally relaxing around Adam and their relationship became all that closer.  
  
Xavier was surprised when the one year mark came and went. He found himself leaning on what remained of the balcony rail off of Adam's quarters on the date that was the second year mark for the curse's window closing. Adam came up beside him, still as large and burly as ever but looking well dressed. Adam placed a large hand on Xavier's back and the smaller man leaned into the warm paw, easily shifting to lean against Adam's very warm chest.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Adam asked, the words a low rumble in the burly chest beneath him.  
  
"Still can't seem to get warm," he confessed, shame burning his cheeks. Adam automatically wrapped his large arms around him and Xavier melted into the warm that wrapped around him with the gesture. "But this is helping. I'm also achy and tired but if I stay in bed for another minute, I will go absolutely mad."  
  
"So you decided to come and settle on the cold balcony outside my quarters?" Adam chuckled.  
  
Xavier shrugged. "It was a pleasant walk, to say the least."  
  
Adam hummed before shifting his arms around Xavier. Xavier gave an undignified squawk as he was picked up. He held onto Adam as best he could but the prince didn't seem to have an issue with carrying him. Xavier's cheeks burned but this time it was out of embarrassment. "Adam! What-"  
  
"I'm bored and the book I want is in the library," Adam spoke, cutting his words off. "And since it would be pointless to leave you by yourself, I am taking you with me and we are settling before the fireplace in the library for the rest of the afternoon."  
  
Xavier settled down, trusting Adam. He gave a noncommittal hum and found that the motion and warm were lulling him to sleep. He fought it but found himself waking tucked up against Adam on the couch before the fire in the library, Adam asleep beneath him with a book resting on the broad chest. Xavier found that he was quite content there with the cursed prince and made no move beyond picking up the book Adam had started. Making sure to not lose the prince's place, he settled more against Adam, turning to the first page. His mind briefly turned to all that had happened in the last year and how he was looking forward to the coming year with Adam.  
  
Movement drew his eye to the human servant dusting at the other end of the library. It made Xavier's stomach do a funny little flop. If the curse was breaking on the servants, then hopefully it would break on Adam as well. The man was not the man that had been cursed all those years ago. Adam - and even the servants - had told him how he had been cursed in the first place in a accepted resignation about the subject. Adam had come to accept his fate for what it was and regretted that it had involved the servants. Xavier knew he was not alone in his fleeting hope that Adam would one day become human again. Every single servant wished that right along with him.  
  
Turning his thoughts back to the book in his hand, he started to read out loud, "This is a tale as old as time..."


	2. Part of your world.

She slammed into the ground, her conjured wings shattering on impact as the sand sprayed everywhere. She wasn't sure how she managed to retain her form, let alone wake up afterwards, but she wasn't complaining. She pushed herself up as several objects landed not too far off. Ahead of her was a house tucked into the base of a cliff on what appeared to be a statue lady's lap. Odd but she wasn't about to question the decor just yet. Or was it in the statue lady's hands? It was hard to tell. Said statue had not been tended to well over the years but that was to be expected. None of the sites were doing well since the war.  
  
Figures were running towards her and she conjured her wings once more, wincing at the strain it put her under. Forcing herself up to her feet, she stumbled, and a set of strong hands caught her. She pushed against the body attached to those hands. "Ne ut a me," she ground out, "Dimitte me alioquin interficiam te animula vilis."  
  
"Easy, Onyx," a voice she hadn't heard in centuries spoke. "It's us. It's Garnet."  
  
"Garnetus?" she looked up into the face above her but still tried to get some distance. "Probare. Ostende mihi faciem tuam oculis meis."  
  
"Ok, ok," Garnet soothed, taking off her glasses to show her eyes as demanded. Onyx relaxed, finding the three eyes as they were supposed to be. Onyx closed her eyes, her entire form shaking for exertion. Garnet's hand moved to her cheek. "Hey, is everything alright? What was all that about having to see my eyes?"  
  
"Quod secutus sum- no. I am cum eorundem....cum." Onyx made a face. She knew the words. A handful of years should not have ruined her knowledge of such a simple language. "I am....followed, hunted...no. Ego cum eorundem domi- tracked! I am being tracked. Semel stultus lingua."  
  
"Tracked by what?"  
  
Onyx looked up at Garnet, regret flashing across her face. "Synths."  
  
"Synths?" a new voice question, causing Onyx to jump, straining against Garnet's touch. Garnet placed herself between the new arrivals - for there was more than just the one that spoke - and calmed her down.  
  
"Easy, Onyx. They're just my friends. Not Synths." Garnet turned as if to double check but it opened Onyx up to see for herself. All three new arrivals had their eyes uncovered and were looking with eyes that were very normal. She let out a shaky breath, her knees collapsing under her. Garnet caught her with ease. "I've got you."  
  
"Paenitet," Onyx responded automatically and tried to get back up. Garnet seemed to have no part of that and scooped her up. Onyx found herself too tired to fight it. "I will be bringing danger. I must leave, Garnet."  
  
"After you have rested. The temple will protect you till you are fit enough to continue your travels," Garnet assured her and Onyx sagged against her.  
  
"Gratias tibi, Garnet. Thank you."  
  
When Onyx opened her eyes, she found herself on a foreign object that had a surprising give to it. Sitting up, weariness dogged her steps and she rubbed at an eye, looking around. The room was empty baring the furniture and items that appeared to belong there in the first place. Moving the blankets, she rested her feet against the floor, wondering if trying to stand was such a good idea. Best way to find out was try it. She pushed herself to her feet and lasted all of a second before her legs gave out again.  
  
She didn't reach the floor.  
  
Garnet was beside her, a hand against her chest to keep her from falling farther as the other hand went to her waist. Onyx placed a hand on Garnet's arm, apologizing. "Sorry, Garnet. But I must keep moving."  
  
"You can speak in the other. I can understand you just fine," Garnet assured her as she righted her.  
  
Onyx shook her head. "It gets easier to deal with a language once I have, uh...interacted, est pars....immersed myself back into the language. Some words will still be hard but I used to know this language as well as my native tongue. Having been so far away from it has caused," she waved her hand about as a gesture of her lack of a word preference, "I guess holes is best to describe it, in the knowledge that I have. The more I interact with the language, the more I'll remember."  
  
Garnet nodded. "If you're sure." She looked about. "The others will be here shortly." Garnet looked back down at her. Onyx realized that Garnet was without her shades. She appreciated the gesture. "They have questions."  
  
"As I'm sure you do as well," Onyx agreed. "Do you want to wait or-"  
  
"Why are the Synths after you?" Garnet cut in.  
  
Onyx gained a fond smile. That answered that question. "Why aren't the Synths after me? I'm a Messenger. I have always been targeted by the Synths."  
  
"Are there others?"  
  
"Messengers?" Onyx clarified. Garnet nodded and Onyx shook her head no. "As far as I can tell, I am the last. I have not encountered another in the last half century. While our workings have us far apart, I have never gone this long without meeting one in passing."  
  
Garnet put a heavy hand on her shoulder. "Have any of the Diamonds done anything about this?"  
  
Onyx gave a skeptical laugh. "Garnet, the world of the Gems has advanced since the last time. The...need for me has decreased to almost nothing. I am surprised I am even being kept whole and not shattered. But, then, I guess they are...anticipating the Synths to do it for them."  
  
Garnet sighed, clearly frustrated. "Then stay here. We can deal with any Synths that show up. We're strong. We're-"  
  
"If they come here, this planet would not survive. Or, at least, not the sentient beings here. You and I both know the Synths and their...virus like nature. They will come in and take out the sentient life here just because they can."  
  
Garnet rubbed at her face. "Ok, ok. But we can't just let you try and survive on your own. There has to be _something_ we can do."  
  
Onyx offered a tired, endearing smile. "You know that I would trade anything to be a part of your world, Garnet, but with the Synthetics locked onto my scent, I am a danger to you and your home." She touched Garnet's arm, gaining a conflicted look from the fusion. "But you and I also know I am not cut out to fight. I am a Messenger, not a Crystal Gem. And as much as I would love to stay here with you fighting the good fight, I have my own fight to attend with before I can aid you in yours." She gave Garnet's hand a squeeze. "I'll be fine."  
  
Conjuring her wings, she plucked a crystal without a thought, shaping it into a crystal starling and offering it to Garnet. "It's not anything fancy but it does relay real time messages."  
  
"You won't stay even for a little bit? Steven was hoping to at least get the chance to make a new friend," Garnet implored.  
  
"Steven?"  
  
"The little boy with the star on his shirt." Garnet even held her hand out at Steven's height.  
  
"Oh! Is he to be here soon, then?"  
  
Garnet nodded. "In a minute."  
  
Onyx dissipated her wings, returning to the couch. "Then that gives us just a small amount of time to continue catching up then."  
  
Onyx was grateful for one thing from the Synthetics as Garnet sat opposite of her; Garnet was far more expressive without the shades she always wore and the look of tentative joy on her old friend's face was a heart warming one.


	3. I'll make a man out of you.

"I'll make a man out of you yet, boy!"  
  
The bellowed words echoed in his head as he raced through the house. He had probably a two minute lead. He just hoped it was enough. He ripped up the loose floorboard in his room that he had stashed all his most prized possessions, shoving them into the sack in his hand. He took off down the stair and around the corner, yanking the stairs to the basement open. He was careless running down the stairs and his food slipped on the second to last step. He caught himself of the rail and kept going. He grabbed a crowbar from the toolkit nearby and shoved it in between the doors to a locked cabinet. He ripped the doors apart. Inside were a few more of his possessions he had not had the opportunity to stash in his room and now they were his once more. Booking it up the stairs, he heard the front door finally give. Not even daring to look at the carnage, he made a mad dash for the back door.  
  
He heard the man right behind him as he took off as fast as he could across the yard and over the back fence, tearing down the driveway and barreling across the street. Miraculously, timing was on his side for there were no cars to hit him or for him to collide with. He was across the street and halfway through the next alleyway before the man was cut off by traffic.  
  
Even then he didn't dare slow down.  
  
An hour later, his lungs were burning and the adrenaline had left him completely, leaving him shaking and unable to really move. But he had to keep going, he had to keep moving. If he stayed still too long, he would be caught and shoved back into that horrible home. He pulled out the slip of paper he has scrawled on between school and the house and looked over the words he had long since memorized.  
  
He came to a stop at a street corner, turning his gaze to the street signs. He took a left.  
  
By the time night fell, he was standing on the porch of a ranch style home on a nice lot. Swallowing down his sudden anxiety about the situation, he knocked on the door.  
  
He didn't have much time to regret his actions as the door was opened not even five seconds later. There, standing on the other side, was a regal man with black, wavy hair and a hooked nose. The man sneered at him and he flinched back, adverting his gaze. Before the man could even reprimand him, he quickly asked, "I'm sorry for disturbing you, sir. Does Rachel Gold live here? She gave me this address and I was hoping that it hadn't been a mistake."  
  
He didn't dare look up. He didn't want to see the utter glee in the man's gaze when said man turned him away with a simple word. He jumped when said man placed a hand on his shoulder. It was heavy, firm, but nothing like the hands that had fallen on his shoulder at home. He looked up at the man, a glare on his face out of defensiveness as his body automatically curled away from the touch. The man didn't let him go but his expression was far more neutral than anything he had ever had directed at him from this man.  
  
"She is currently in the library," the man offered, his voice civil and low. While his initial thought was that the man was doing it for his sake so as not to spook him again, he figured it was actually due to trying to restrain himself from lashing out at him. The man's hand finally left his shoulder as the man turned to close and lock the door. He felt on edge when he heard the lock slide into place. "Take you shoes off and stick them with the others and I will show you where she is at."  
  
He did as he was told, tucking his shoes into the corner as out of the way he could manage, attempting to keep his things to as small of an annoyance as he could manage. The man led him through the home.  
  
Despite his first impression, the ranch style home was actually impressively big and deceptively level. When they entered the library, he knew instantly that this was where Rachel was going to be. The room was in the back of the house and was most likely the same square footage as the house itself. It was massive and impressive and, quite honestly, he just wanted to find a corner out of the way and undisturbed where he could live forever. Screw what everyone thought about him. This was heaven.  
  
"If she hasn't moved, she will be over this way," the man offered, heading into the maze of shelves without hesitation. He hurried to keep up or be lost among the shelves till someone found him. Tempting but he was there for a reason.  
  
They rounded what felt like the hundredth bookcase when they came across Rachel. She was tucked into a window seat, a book on her lap and the table in the area littered with all sorts of things. She glanced up upon their arrival. Her face lit up when she saw him and she quickly shoved the closest thing into the pages of the book. "Harry! What are you doing here?"  
  
"I figured I'd make good use of your address since you gave it to me, how many years ago, now?"  
  
"Two," she chuckled, looking to the man with the hooked nose. "How long can Harry stay?"  
  
"That depends on what his guardians say on the matter," the man spoke, gaze sliding to him. "Do you have a number I can call them at, young Harrison?"  
  
The color drained from his face as he glared at the man. Though his tone had been civil, the way he had spoken the words had been mocking. Rachel seemed to be quick on it as well for she actually stepped forward, almost placing herself completely between him and her guardian. "That is uncalled for and you know it."  
  
Harry stared at Rachel, not sure how to react to that. No one stood up against this man like that, let alone anyone that wanted to live. But it seemed Rachel was a special case because the man returned his attention to Harry and apologized. "Forgive me. It was not my place to judge. I have no quarrel with you staying for a while but I cannot permit your stay to be overly lengthy without your guardian's permission."  
  
The color had yet to return to his face as he shook his head. "I'll just leave when my time's up. No use getting them involved."  
  
He caught Rachel's confused frown but missed her guardian's mirroring expression. The man nodded, clearing the expression from his face. "Dinner will be ready in half an hour." The man turned his attention to Rachel. "Tom will be home in the next fifteen minutes."  
  
Rachel nodded. Her guardian left them be and Harry took a seat on the window seat, letting out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. She sat down next to him but didn't touch. "Let me guess, you've ran away from home."  
  
He looked at her, his fear of the situation finally showing on his face. "Please, you have to get your folks to not call mine. If they call, they'll know where I'm at and I don't want to go back. I can't! Not anymore."  
  
Rachel held up her hands though her calm expression hadn't changed. "I will do what I can but it would be better coming from your lips than mine."  
  
Harry sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I just don't know if I can do that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Part 2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23419072/chapters/56128639#workskin)


End file.
